Only At Night
by bureas
Summary: He had come to that place every night after winning at the Game Corner, and she was always there staring at some flowers. Why would she be there just for those and waste her time? He didn't understand it. DayWalkerShipping.


_(Crack shippings are better than you realize. Did you know that? Maybe not... But I think they are because with crack shippings, you can be as creative as you want! With canon shippings it's so freaking hard! Dx ( Is a person who tried to write a specialshipping fic and failed oh so badly~)...Anyway, here's a crack shipping I recently decided I loved. It's DayWalkerShipping (Grimsley/GiimaxErika). Btw, I'm using Giima as his name because Grimsley is hideous. I shall carry on now..._

_Disclaimer: Why would I own pokemon? That wrinkly old dude is still around._

**Only at Night**

Her favorite flowers were Casablanca Lillies. He knew that because she came everyday, at the same time and in the middle of the night or maybe early in the morning, to this place. Just for some flowers. And she didn't even pick them. He really didn't understand that part to even save his life. She just came by to look down at them with that horribly sweet smile on her face to stare down at them.

He never said anything to her, though. He was always only there by coincidence. He only ever came to place late at night after he won a surplus on gambling at the Game Corner in this city. He'd be in the shadows, and he could see her in plain sight in the moonlight. He actually kind of hated the feeling she gave him when he saw her, but he never knew what that feeling really was.

Skin that looked as pure as porcelain as she stood in the moonlight, sleek black hair, emerald green eyes, and she always wore traditional japanese clothes. Why would a girl like her be out here anyways?

And now, even tonight, here she was, standing in front of the Casablanca Lillies she loves so much. He didn't notice that, though. For a change of pace, she was somewhere else, but he didn't know that. He was too preoccupied with himself.

Giima sighed as he leaned against the tree, pouring out the drink he had in a champagne glass in his hand. "The wine practically turns into ash as it meets my toungue." he complained, staring at the empty glass. It was unlike him to be so poetic. "It seems the boredom of the simple life I've been living here has caught up with me."

He had been bred as an expert gambler by his father who was always deep in debt, so the other gamblers at the table in Celadon were practically dust to him. They proved no challenge, and were so easy to read. Maybe he should've went to Johto for his vacation off from work...Or Sinnoh...Somewhere other than Kanto. There was nothing that interested him or piqued his interest. Thats why he was sitting here drinking wine he had long grown tired of, acting like the alcoholic mother he pretended to love as a child

Save the odd girl interested with the flowers.

Giima stood up, picking the half-full bottle of white wine that was sitting next to him as he walked over to the pond which the Cassablanca Lillies layed beside. He stared down at his reflection, expressionless, before he lifted the bottle up over the pond and started to pour it into the water. His reflection was now rippled, but it looked even more sullen now. How empty he had begun to look.

"Mayhaps I should aquire a new personality?" he chuckled lightly to himself.

As the wine continued to pour out, a girl had waked up beside him, staring down at the rippled reflection of himself, her reflection appearing alongside his. He flinched abruptly and turned his head to look at her as the last of the wine exited the bottle.

"...You..." he began.

The girl stared down at both of thier reflections with a hidden smile on her face. "Oh, you're here once again, I see." she said to him.

Giima paused. She had known all along he had been here everyday? "...And you the same. You come here everyday to just look at these flowers." he answered.

The girl giggled as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "Yes, they are my favorite flower. They hold so much beauty in them, and the fact they only bloom at night is what makes it even more majestic." she then looked down at them. "But...I could never dare to pick such a beautiful thing knowing it'd eventually die if I did so."

Giima stared at the young girl before him, then down at the flowers, and back up to her. He gave a sigh before he bent down and picked one of the flowers from where it had grown, making the girl gasp. He stood back up, twirling the flower in his hand by the stem slowly.

"You, my dear, say you do not want to taint it's innocence..." he said as he turned and gently put it in her hair. "But I am a heartless man, so I will never care about such things."

The girl blinked in surprise, then averted her gaze to the left to be looking at the pond again. The faint blush that appeared on her face that went perfect with her milky skin tone made her seem even more beautiful.

She stiffled yet another laugh. "Ever since I started coming here, and noticing you, I thought you were a vampire. You were always hiding in the shadows."

Giima mused as he looked back down at the pond as well. "Indeed, I have a few teeth that are naturally fang shaped. I take quite alot of pride in them." he then looked over at her ad gave a slight grin. "Would you like for me to prove thier authenticity?"

The girl, noticing what he really meant, blushed fiercely. "Wh-What? Er, no, I'm fine!" she stammered.

How odd. He barely knew this girl and didn't really like her, yet here he was, flirting with her. Perhaps he was handing around the young new Unova Champion, Touya, too much when he was working.

He gave a light scoff as he held out his hand to her. "If not that, I know a resturant that is open only at this time of night. Would you like to attend with me, miss?" he suggested. "If I am anything, I am a gentleman."

She stared at Giima with those beautiful green eyes of her he thought he disdained so much, and gave a smile that seemed more happy than he thought it would. Why, he wondered... It wasn't like he held any kind of meaning to her.

The girl took his hand and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." she accepted as he started to walk forward with her hand in his. "And you are?"

"I am Giima, and you?"

"My name is Erika."

Giima shrugged. "Atleast now you won't be wasting your night away staring at the flowers."

The young woman named Erika blinked innocently as she looked at him. "That was wasn't the real reason I came there every day in the middle of the night."

Giima raised his brows slightly as he stared at her. Realising what she meant, he smiled. "I was starting to wonder if drowning my night away with alcohol wasn't the only reason I came either." he retorted.

And they said the dark was a scary place... For Giima, it seemed to be quite the blessing right now.

**END.**

_(Tada! Told ya'll crack shippings are fun. xD Easy too! Short but sweet, isn't it~? ^^ Anyway, reviews are appreciated. :D Till next time.)_


End file.
